When Lives Collide
by MissBlonde7788
Summary: Tenten is a teenage girl at Leaf Ville High, she has friends and good grades, plus a 'annoying' guy named Neji. Pairings include NejixTenten, NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura, ShikaxIno or ShikaTem, KibaxOC
1. Welcome Back!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Tenten mumbled as she heard her alarm go off. _"Ugh!_" she thought as she got up to get in the shower. She hated school. She never ever wanted to go back. She got out of the shower as she walked over to her get on her uniform. It was navy blue and white. It had a white button up shirt, a navy blue plaid skirt, white socks, a plaid navy and white tie, then a navy cover jacket. She put on her black combat boots. As she put up her hair in two buns on the top of her head. She grabbed a breakfast bar as she ran out the door. She didn't need to be late for her first day back at school. She walked off to school┘ hoping today would be a good day, as it was her first day of high school.

Tenten looked amazed at her new high school. She was then interrupted by a perky blonde hair girl. "Tenten!" A girl screamed as she was grabbed by behind. "Oh Hey Ino. Hinata. Sakura." Tenten said looking at her friends. Hinata and Sakura happily smiled and waved.

Tentens P.O.V

I sighed as I walked over to the registration desk. As I walked I was knocked down by a guy with long hair and the pearl white eyes, with tinted purple. I looked up to him. "Watch where your going Panda." I got the evil Hyuuga Neji, glare. His glare was always so intimidating. I always laughed at it, well in my mind. I decided to glare back at Neji. "Well maybe next time you shouldn't be so wrapped up in glaring at people, and watch where your going, then this wouldn't happen." I said with a smirk, not easing my glare.

"Hn." He said with his oh-my-I'm-so-cool voice. I ignored him as I walked on to the desk.

"Name?" I was asked by Anko-sensei. I looked at her "Uhh Tenten Hiroshima." I said with a smile as she handed me my schedule. I walked over to Hinata, Ino, and Sakura. "Well here it is." I said handing it to first Hinata.

Tenten's Schedule

1st Period - Homeroom - Kakashi 2nd Period - English - Anko 3rd Period - Choir - Kurenai 4th Period - Math - Asuma 5th Period - Lunch 6th Period - Free Period 7th Period - Science - Orochimaru 8th Period - Gym - Gai/I

Hinata looked down as she replied "We only have Homeroom, Choir, Lunch, and Gym with you." Ino looked at the schedule next, "Man all I have is Choir, Lunch, Science and Gym." Sakura took the schedule after Ino, Aww same as Ino."

Normal P.O.V.

Tenten sighed as Hinata and herself looked for our lockers. "Hmm, yours are one away. I wonder who -" She started to say to Hinata as she was rudely interrupted by a certain human ice cube. "Well if it isn't Hinata-sama and Panda." He said putting in his code as he made it so Tenten couldn't see Hinata.

"Ok 1.) I have a name, which is far from Panda. 2.) Get out of my way." Tenten said as she pushed Neji aside and continued her conversation with Hinata.

"Ready Tenten?" Hinata asked wanting to get Tenten out of here so Neji wouldn't kill her.

"Yea hold on I need to get my books for Homeroom." Tenten said opening her locker. Before she could stick her arm in the locker Neji shut it very fast. She turned her attention to Neji. "NEJI!" She said angry as she glared at Neji.

Neji smirked at Tenten as he shut her locker. "Hn. Stop talking to me like that, Panda." He said with a glare.

Tenten gave Neji his own glare and reopened her locker as she grabbed her stuff and shut her locker. She smirked at Neji and walked away, class was going to interesting.


	2. When Pandas, Sing?

Haha I've returned. Now I might get one out tomorrow, if not I'm sad to say I'm going to camp for a week starting Sunday. So I won't be back until the Saturday after. Well anyways I would like to thank my reviewers: 

Hbatso01 - Thanks so much for the review glad you like it!

Ravenlover01400 - Thanks for the review very glad you like it!

Aoiro Kuma - I know! This guy whose locker was next to mine (and was inbetween my locker and my best friend's) always did that to me when I told him to move. (Wow sounds like the story -whistles-) Anyways glad you liked it!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, OR STAND BY RASCAL FLATTS

Well the Key:

'_Thinking'_

_Writing/Singing_

**Head Lines**

"Talking"

Anyways on with the story!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten walked into the room with Hinata. The read the board. The board read, Here are the seating charts, sit in those places, I will be in 2 minutes before 2nd Period. -Kakashi

Hinata and Tenten read this and walked over to the seating chart. She smiled as she seen she was sitting in 3rd row, 6th seat and Hinata was 4th row, 6th seat. It was almost too perfect. She then seen who was sitting in 4th row, 5th seat. Tenten nearly gagged. "Great.." She said taking her seat in the 3rd row. Hinata sitting next to her.

"Well Tenten it could get worse." Hinata said looking to Tenten as Neji Hyuuga sat in front of Hinata.

"Explain how." Tenten said feeling a pair of eyes, well besides Hinata's on her. She was in thought when a piece of paper hit her in the face. She sighed as she opened it.

_Panda. You should really stop talking. I'm getting a head ache._

Tenten read the note and gave Neji a glare before grabbing a pen and replying to him.

_Maybe you could just leave me alone. And don't call me Panda! Geesh is it so hard to ask?_

Tenten threw it back at him. She laid her head down. She hated school. She was hit again by that note. She opened it up.

_Aww what hate being called Panda? All the more reason to do it._

Tenten wanted to hit him. Hinata looked at Tenten then at Neji. She sighed.

_NEJI! LEAVE ME ALONE!_

Tenten being the evil person she is chucked it at him and sighed as she continued her conversation with Hinata. Hinata looked at Neji and Tenten with an evil smile. Tenten looked at her confused and said "Nata, what are you planning?"

Hinata looked away from Tenten as she couldn't lie to her. "Nothing... nothing at all." She said with an evil smile. Tenten looked at her worried as the late as always teacher walked in.

"Sorry kids, I had to stop an old lady from crossing the street and then she hit me with her purse and then she went to the bank." Kakashi said as he smiled.

Tenten felt happy when class was over and they were dismissed. Tenten grabbed her things and ran out the door.

She walked to her locker. As she opened it she took out all her English materials. She talked to Hinata a bit and walked off to English.

She took a seat in the back. She then seen Naruto walk in. "TENTEN!" he said as she had chills down her back. "Uhh hi Naruto.." Tenten said watching Naruto sit in front of her. _'Oh god. I'm gonna be annoyed.'_ (N/A Ok I love Naruto he cracks me up, but he can get annoying in my opinion┘. Please don't eat me.)

Naruto sat there blabbing on and on about ramen and different flavors. Tenten sat there banging her head on her desk. She did it until Naruto noticed and said "OH MY SENSEI TENTEN IS HURT!" and the whole class turned in her direction. Tenten glared at Naruto. As soon as the bell rang Tenten ran out the door.

Tenten looked at her schedule. Finally Choir class. thought as she waited for Hinata. "Nata you take forever." She said waiting. She was leaned up against a locker waiting. Hinata had her gaze somewhere. "Nata?" Tenten asked as she waved a hand in Hinata's face, or well she did until someone lifted Tenten off the ground and dropped her, Tenten landing on her bottom. "HEY!" Tenten said looking up to see who did that. "Gah Neji!" She said getting up and slapping his head. Hinata looked at Tenten as she shut her locker and she and Tenten walked off to class.

Tenten and Hinata entered the room and walked up to Ino and Sakura who were fighting again. Tenten sighed. _'Some things never change.'_ She thought as she seen Hinata trying to break up the fighting. Tenten ran and hid behind Ino as Neji entered the room, hoping he wouldn't annoy her. Kurenai -sensei walked into the room. Today must have been single out Tenten day because Kurenai looked to Tenten and said "Congrats Tenten, you have been chosen to sing. Pick a song and start to sing." Tenten's jaw dropped. She sighed as she quickly thought of a song. (N/A now I know this song id country and its an american song, but I love it! and I'm the author so I can do this, please no flames.)

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane_

_ Just like a picture with a broken frame _

_Alone and helpless like you've lost your fight_

_ But you'll be alright, you'll be alright_

_Cause when push comes to shove_

_ You taste what you're made of _

_You might bend 'til you break _

_Cause it's all you can take _

_On your knees you look up_

_ Decide you've had enough_

_ You get mad, you get strong _

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_ Then you stand, then you stand_

_Life's like a novel with the end ripped out _

_The edge of canyon with only one way down_

_ Take what you're given before it's gone_

_ And start holdin' on, keep holdin' on_

_ Cause when push comes to shove_

_ You taste what you're made of _

_You might bend 'til you break _

_Cause it's all you can take _

_On your knees you look up _

_Decide you've had enough _

_You get mad, you get strong _

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_Then you stand, then you stand_

_Every time you get up _

_and get back in the race _

_One more small piece of you starts to fall into place_

_Cause when push comes to shove_

_ You taste what you're made of_

_ You might bend 'til you break_

_ Cause it's all you can take_

_ On your knees you look up _

_Decide you've had enough _

_You get mad, you get strong _

_Wipe your hands, shake it off _

_Then you stand, then you stand_

_Yeah, then you stand_

_ Yeah, Baby _

_WOO HOO, WOO HOO, WOO HOO-  
_

_ Then you stand_

Tenten sang through the whole song before ending it and walking back over to Hinata.

Neji looked at Tenten as she sang, _'Wow, her voice is amazing.'_ he thought looking at Tenten when she finished.

Tenten looked to Hinata as she wondered why Neji was staring at her, heck, it freaked her out. She leaned over to Hinata and whispered in her ear. "Nata, why is Neji staring at me? it scares me!" She said as Hinata laughed at her. "Well duh! Your and awesome singer. Why wouldn't anyone stare?" Hinata whispered in her ear. Tenten blushed at Hinata's comment. Tenten sat there wondering if Hinata was right. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two is over! Well please leave me reviews. And Again I say, please no flames! I hope you enjoyed it, oh and before I go I please ask not to lose interest, see I have to go to camp for a week starting Sunday, and I won't be back until Saturday, I'll try to get another chapter out before Sunday. Ok hope you liked it!


	3. An Old Friend Returns

** When Lives Collide Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Blonde doesn't own Naruto, but she does own Ame. The character that is. **

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

_Thinking'_

_Notes/Singing/Flash Back  
_

**Room Change/P.O.V. Change**_  
_

* * *

**Math Room **

Tenten ran into the small room used for Math. She was late for class "Ahh Miss Hiroshima Welcome to class, I suggest you get here on time next time." Asuma-sensei said to her.

"Hai." She said taking a seat in the back of the room.

**Tenten's P.O.V**

As I sat in the back of the room I noticed to the right of me, Nara Shikamaru was sitting there. I sighed. Like always he was asleep. I looked up to the board and wrote down the problems. After about twenty minutes I answered all the questions and sat there flicking paper at Shikamaru's head. Then the bell rung and I slapped his head to make him startle to his feet. I laughed as I walked out the classroom door.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Tenten walked to her locker and opened it up. She put everything away and she walked to the lunch room. She looked around for Hinata. Not seeing her shy friend, she looked for the loud mouth blonde and the smart pinky. She didn't see them. Just then she seen the girl who she thought moved, herself and Hinata's best friend Ameshisuto or Ame. Ame, the girl had long light brown hair in a hair tie at her neck, crystal blue eyes. "Ame?" Tenten called across the room. Just then the light brown haired girl turned around at the sound of her name. A smile crept across her face as she screamed. "TENTEN!" and she bolted over to Tenten giving her a big hug.

**Tenten's P.O.V.**

I was wrapped in a big hug from my best friend. "Hey! I thought you moved to Suna!" I said to her overly happy friend.

Ame looked at me confused and then she realized what she was talking about. "Oh I was only gone for the summer!"

I looked at her funny. "How come you didn't come find us in the morning." I smirked at Ame.

Ame looked at me smiling. "I was talking to a certain someone." She said smirking.

I gave her an evil look. "Would that certain someone be good friends with Hinata, and has brown hair, and brown eyes, and red marks down his face, (A/N haha yep I have an OC with Kiba I love Kiba and I have noticed that he's not in many stories.) and the guy you've had a crush on since we were six?" I said being very evil to her.

"Hehe nope!" She said give me her nervous laugh as she put her hand behind her head. I laughed at her. "Anyways, I loved your singing in choir class."

"Your in Choir class?" I said surprised ignoring her denial. I never took Ame as the singing type.

"Yep!" She said happily.

_**Flash Back Ame's P.O.V.**_

_I walked into the choir room. I stood there in shock as Kiba yelled over at me. I turned around and I didn't see anyone else. So I went to sit next to him. Then I seen Hinata and Tenten enter the room. I waved to them. Nothing happened. They must not of seen me. I sighed as I heard them say "Congrats Tenten, you have been chosen to sing. Pick a song and start to sing." I seen her jaw drop as she started to sing. She always had an amazing voice. She only ever used it for singing instead she normally used it for screaming. She started to sing, as I listened to her sing._

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane_

_ Just like a picture with a broken frame_

_ Alone and helpless like you've lost your fight _

_But you'll be alright, you'll be alright _

_Cause when push comes to shove_

_ You taste what you're made of _

_You might bend 'til you break_

_ Cause it's all you can take _

_On your knees you look up _

_Decide you've had enough_

_ You get mad, you get strong _

_Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_ Then you stand, then you stand _

_Life's like a novel_

_ with the end ripped out _

_ The edge of canyon with only one way down _

_Take what you're given before it's gone_

_ And start holdin' on, keep holdin' on _

_Cause when push comes to shove_

_ You taste what you're made of_

_ You might bend 'til you break _

_Cause it's all you can take_

_ On your knees you look up_

_ Decide you've had enough_

_ You get mad, you get strong_

_ Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_ Then you stand, then you stand_

_ Every time you get up_

_ and get back in the race_

_ One more small piece of you_

_ starts to fall into place _

_Cause when push comes to shove_

_ You taste what you're made of _

_You might bend 'til you break _

_Cause it's all you can take _

_On your knees you look up_

_ Decide you've had enough _

_You get mad, you get strong_

_ Wipe your hands, shake it off_

_ Then you stand, then you stand_

_ Yeah, then you stand_

_ Yeah, Baby _

_WOO HOO, WOO HOO, WOO HOO_

_Then you stand_

_As the song ended I seen Tenten whisper in Hinata's ear, as Hinata whispered back. I decided to go see them later._

**_End Flash Back_**

**Normal P.O.V.**  
Tenten smiled as Hinata ran up to Ame as she screamed "AMEEEEE" She had never really heard Hinata scream.

"Are you trying to make us deaf?" Tenten asked smirking at her shy best friend.

"HINA!" Ame shouted at Hinata before completely getting bright red in the face. Tenten smiled as she seen why Ame was being like Hinata when Naruto talked to her. It was because Kiba waved at her. Tenten looked at Hinata and mouthed 'Shit' as she caught Ame who passed out. Kiba walked over here and looked at Ame confused.

"Oi, is she ok?" He asked concerned.

Tenten smiled. "Yea she's okay, she might have a fever, I'll take her to the nurse." She said carrying Ame out of the lunch room towards the nurses office. "Wow Hinata she's just like you when Naruto comes near you." Tenten smirked at Hinata. Hinata gave her an evil look.

* * *

End of chapter 3 I hope you liked it, sorry for the long wait!

Will Ame be ok?

How will Sakura and Ino act?

Did Kiba believe Ame was ok?

Stay tuned for my next chapter which will be out soon. Please review I love it!


	4. A Birthday Party For an Ice Cube

When Lives Collide Chapter 4 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, however I do own Ame.

"Talking"  
"SHOUTING"  
_'Thinking'_  
_Notes/Singing/Flash Back_  
**Room Change/P.O.V****Change**  
**Inners  
"Announcements"**

_**Previously**_

"HINA!" Ame shouted at Hinata before completely getting bright red in the face. Tenten smiled as she seen why Ame was being like Hinata when Naruto talked to her. It was because Kiba waved at her. Tenten looked at Hinata and mouthed 'Shit' as she caught Ame who passed out. Kiba walked over here and looked at Ame confused.

"Oi, is she ok?" He asked concerned.

Tenten smiled. "Yea she's okay, she might have a fever, I'll take her to the nurse." She said carrying Ame out of the lunch room towards the nurses office. "Wow Hinata she's just like you when Naruto comes near you." Tenten smirked at Hinata. Hinata gave her an evil look

* * *

**Tenten's P.O.V.**

I walked down the hallway, Ame next to me. She was muttering something. "Tenten how could I be so stupid? I mean I passed out, I don't do that! Hinata does that! Not me!" I noticed that Ame was close to punching a locker.

"Well Ame just think about it, you are related to the Emo, Chicken Ass Haired guy." (A/N Yes I'm sorry I love Sasuke but you have to admit, his hair looks like a chicken's ass, basically Ame is Sasuke's twin sister) I said trying to make Ame feel better.

Ame smiled at me. "I guess your right, so where are we going?" She asked seeming to feel a bit better.

"Uhh, the roof." I said as we headed for the steps. I started to climb up the steps with Ame when an announcement came on.

**"Attention students, we decided to drop the uniforms, seeing as no students wear them correctly. Thank You that is all."**

I looked at Ame. "What the hell was that?" I asked Ame, she shrugged as we continued up the stairs. I opened up the door. We walked up the small flight of stairs and I sat down at the top of the stairs.

Out of no where Sakura and Ino walked into the room. "Hey Tennie!" They both said in unison. They looked next to me where Ame was sitting. "AMEEEEE-CHAN" Ame looked at them and smiled. Hinata walked in and we continued up the stairs.

We sat in a circle. The circle went Me, Ame, Sakura, Ino, then Hinata on the left of me. We sat in silence, all until Hinata broke the silence. "Hey everyone! Tonight come to my house, we are having Neji a surprise party! His birthday was a few days ago! (A/N I KNOW OMG I MISSED NEJI'S BIRTHDAY! BAD WRITER.)

We all looked at her before shaking our heads. "Should I tell Sasuke?" Ame asked Hinata.

"He knows!" Hinata said to excited.

"Whoa settle down Nata." I said looking at her like she was nuts.

"Sorry I am just so excited!" Hinata said getting up and jumping up and down.

"How much sugar have you had?" I asked looking at her.

"Uhh... I lost count at 20 sugar packets." She said smiling. Then the bell rang. I walked out the door and headed for class.

**The Hyuuga Entrance Normal P.O.V.**

Tenten and Ame were standing in front of the Hyuuga house hold. They just stood there until Hinata came to the door. "Hey guys! Neji's out, and we're all ready come in Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto are already here!" She said in a hurried voice as she ushered them in. Tenten and Ame walked in and Hinata shut the door very fast.

Tenten looked around. She didn't know what to think. Everything looked different. There were snacks and drinks in the kitchen. The living rooms (A/N They had two) had a couch and a chair. There was a DJ Booth, and enough room in the middle of the room. The wooden floor seemed like it was just waxed.

Next thing Tenten knew there were about 90 more people in the room. Tenten looked shocked, how many friends did Neji have? Then Tenten noticed most were girls. '_Gah Fan girls' _Tenten thought. "TENTEN!" Tenten heard her name be called. She walked the way the sound was coming from.

"What?" Tenten asked as she seen Ame run over to her and grab her arm. Ame pulled her into the middle of the hallway as everyone was in one of the rooms.

"Why did you scream my name?" Tenten asked Ame.

"Kiba was coming my way, I don't want to pass out." Ame said looking into the room she had just been in. Kiba was looking around for them, mainly Ame. Just then the door started to open. Ame and Tenten froze in fear. Just then the door opened, and Neji walked right through the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Neji said referring to Tenten and Ame. They didn't realize they were in the middle of the hallway.

Tenten looked at Neji. "Uhh... SURPRISE!" Tenten said looking at Neji with a smile. Neji gave her a small glare, as he walked into the room. Hinata was jumping up and down.

"SURPRISE NEJI-NIISAN!" Hinata said still jumping.

"..."

A whole bunch of fan girls ran over to Neji screaming "NEJI-KUNNNN" Neji a little freaked out ran and stood behind Tenten.

"Hey!" Tenten said looking behind her and gave Neji his own glare. Ame was still hiding from Kiba.

"Wow Ame there you are." A voice from behind Ame said. Ame slowly turned around to reveal Kiba standing behind her.

"Uhh... y-yea." Ame said stuttering like Hinata use to.

Tenten looked at Ame, who was red in the face, like Hinata. "Shit.." She said pulling Neji up and into his fan girls arms. She hurried behind Ame and as Ame fainted, Tenten caught her.

"Does she do that a lot?" Kiba asked looking to Tenten.

"Yes she does." Tenten said carrying Ame to a couch. She laid Ame down, and moved a chair next to her unconscious friend. She sat down waiting for Ame to regain consciousness.

"What the hell happened to Ame?" A cold voice from behind Tenten said. Tenten didn't have to look around.

"She fell unconscious. She'll be fine Sasuke. No need to play big brother right now." She spat out at Sasuke. Tenten and Sasuke weren't on good terms every since he broke Ame's gold locket, which was given by their mother. After that Ame cried for weeks.

"No need to be mean." Sasuke said as he walked away to find Sakura.

Tenten looked back to Ame to see her eyes open. "You ok?"

"I'm fine... DAMNIT KIBA CAME NEAR ME!" Ame said cursing at her self.

"I can make you not to faint, hell I did it Hinata."

"Ok! Start now."

"Ok..." Tenten said making some hand signs. She placed her index finger and her middle finger on Ame's forehead, and then called for Kiba. Kiba walked over.

"Hey Ame are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yea" She said calm.

_'Works every time. I didn't even do anything, pretended to.'_ Tenten thought feeling proud. She then felt someone hiding behind her. She turned around to see Neji.

"Panda I'm hiding, my fan girls scare me." He said very softly.

"OH MY GOODNESS MR. HYUUGA SAID 7 WORDS!" Tenten shouted rather loud. Then a hand covered her mouth.

"Shut. Your. Face." He said looking at her like he was gonna kill her.

"Hn." She muffled through his hand.

"YOSH! IT'S THE BLOSSOMING FLOWER OF YOUTH THAT IS TENTEN!" Lee shouted as he ran by. Tenten just stared at him like he was nuts. Neji removed his hand from her mouth.

"MY GOODNESS HYUUGA NEJI YOU CAN'T KEEP ME QUIET!" Tenten shouted as some of his fan girls came running towards them.

"Damn you Tenten. If I have to run so do you!" Neji said as he grabbed her arm.  
Neji pulled off a very confused Tenten. Tenten had no idea where she was going.

* * *

That the end of chapter 4! Please review, I hope you liked it. Please any ideas you have will be considered. Please don't flame. And about my Sasuke bashing, truly don't mean it! I don't hate him, he's actually one of my favorites, but I had to make Tenten hate someone. 


	5. What A Strange Party

When Lives Collide Chapter 5 Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, however I do own Ame.

"Talking"

"SHOUTING"

_'Thinking'_

_Notes/Singing/Flash Back_

**Room Change/P.O.V Change**

**'Inners'**

** "Announcements"**

**_Previously_**

"Damn you Tenten. If I have to run so do you!" Neji said as he grabbed her arm.Neji pulled off a very confused Tenten. Tenten had no idea where she was going.

* * *

Tenten didn't like being pulled around. His grip was too hard to get away from. She struggled to get away but after a while she got tired of trying. "You know Neji, most people have an idea of where they are going before they run away from fan girls." Tenten said sticking her tongue out at Neji.

"Hn." He responded in a cold voice.

"You need to be more open."

"..."

"Or Not."

Neji then opened up a closet as his fan girls were catching up. He went in and pulled poor Tenten with him. It was a coat closet. It was semi big and yet small. Tenten had some room so she was happy.

"Hyuuga Neji! your fault!" She said angry that it was so dark.

"Hn." Neji replied his famous 'Hn.'

"HN IS ALL YOU CAN SAY?"

"Yep."

"This is your fault."

"Not really, next time don't shout my name."

"Eight Words! That's a new record beating the new record."

"Bite Me."

"Ok but its going to hurt." Tenten said biting Neji's arm.

"I wasn't being serious." Neji said glaring at Tenten.

Mean While With Ame and Kiba Ame watched as Tenten was pulled off by Neji. She sighed as she normally would advoiding Kiba for various reasons. Everything was good until. Sasuke had to ruin his sister's life. He walked up to Ame. "Hey Ame. I think you and Kiba should dance. Go ask him." Sasuke said pushing Ame into Kiba's arms. Ame's face got bright red as Kiba had caught her. The next thing Ame seen was blackness. Hinata had just happened to appear when Ame fainted.(A/N Amazing how Hinata just shows up there... magic) "Ame!" She said running up to her fainted friend. "Where the hell is Tenten?" Hinata asked looking around for her best friend.

**Outside The Closet**

A mob of Neji fan girls was waiting out of the closet. The were shouting stuff. Then they said "OH MY GOODNESS! THAT AME GIRL FAINTED?" They were too loud, Tenten heard that.

Back With Tenten And Neji

Tenten's eyes widened when she heard the words, 'fainted' and 'Ame'. She flipped out. "NEJI LET ME OUT. NOW!" Tenten said trying to free herself from the closet.

"Tenten don't go! They will attack me!" Neji said talking about the fan girls.

"I could care less." Tenten said opening the door. "Hey girls..."

"Tenten, No!"

"HYUUGA NEJI IS ALL ALONE IN THE CLOSET SOMEONE COMFORT HIM!" Tenten said running for the living room as the fan girls poured into the room.

Neji had, of course being the slick one he is, managed out of the closet before the girls attacked him.

**With Ame**

Tenten ran into the room with the most people. No luck. She tried the other room, it was nearly empty. Of Course, Ame was laying on a couch with Hinata next to her. "What happened?" Tenten said frantic that her best friend was unconscious again.

"Well I can tell you two people who caused this... Sasuke and Kiba." Hinata said looking up to Tenten.

"SASUKE! WHAT DID HE DO? I MEAN I KNOW WHAT KIBA PROBABLY DID, BUT SASUKE!?"

"Sasuke pushed Ame into Kiba, and well you can probably guess the rest."

"Yea I know what Kiba did, Sasuke on the other hand, is dead." Tenten said sitting down on the right of Hinata.

"Tenten you think I'm dead?" said the cold voice of a certain prodigy.

"I hope you die Sasuke." Tenten said coldly not turning around.

"Hn. I hope you die too."

"Ouch that hurt, I might never recover."Tenten said sarcastically.

"Hn." Sasuke said walking out of the room.

Hinata looked at Tenten. "You two don't like each other do you?"

"Nope, not after what he did to Ame."

_Flash Back_

_Ame and Sasuke were fighting like normal. Tenten had just walked into the room. She over heard some of the yelling from outside._

_"Ame I hate you. I wish you died and not Mom and Dad!" Sasuke said anger lingering in his voice._

_"SASUKE ITS NOT MY FAULT ITACHI KILLED THEM!" Ame said tears welling in her eyes._

_"Your weak, why did he let you live? Why I will never know!"_

_'SASUKE I HATE YOU!"_

_"I HATE YOU TOO! YOU DON'T DESERVE THAT!" Sasuke said as he pulled off the gold locket that Ame held closer to her always._

_"NO! MOM'S LOCKET GIVE IT BACK!" Ame said desperate to get the locket back._

_"NO!"_

_"GIVE.IT.BACK." Tenten said with her scroll out ready to fight Sasuke over for it._

_"Stay out of this, Tenten." Sasuke hissed at Tenten._

_"Nope can't. Either give it back willingly or I'll fight you for it." Tenten said with her scroll unrolled._

_"Fine here." He said handing it to a crying Ame. Tenten rolled her scroll up and ran over to Ame as she walked Ame out of Sasuke's sight._

_End Flash Back_

Tenten looked at the golden locket held around Ame's neck. Tenten had paid for it to be fixed. Ame looked as if she was sleeping.

"Tenten your dead." said the voice of Neji.

"Not now." She replied.

"Yes Now." Neji said grabbing Tenten by the arm and pulling him over to him.

"Gah what Neji?" Tenten said annoyed.

"That. Wasn't. Cool." He said looking into her big brown eyes.

**'Dude kiss her!'**

_'No way. I don't like her like that.'_

**'Yes you do!'**

_'Well maybe I do but still'_

**'Just kiss her before she gets away.'**

_'Fine maybe-'_

Neji's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of soft, warm lips on his own. He looked down to see Tenten's lips on his own. She pulled back and he quickly let go. She smiled slightly as she turned around to see a wide eyed Ame sitting up. "OH MY GOODNESS DID I JUST SEE WHAT I THINK I DID?" Ame asked freaking out, happiness gushing out of her.

"What? I only kissed him because I wanted him to let go." Tenten said to Ame, knowing that, that wasn't why she kissed him. After that nothing really happened at the party. Tenten left and went home. She was still in shock herself over what happened with Neji. All she could seem to say was "Happy Birthday... Neji."

* * *

End of Chapter 5. I know shocker. So I'm sorry that it took a while. My friend's house caught on fire. So she was sad and I was helping out her family. Hope you enjoyed it. It really wasn't the best but it's kinda good. Anyways please review, and please remember, no flames. 


	6. Messages, Boys, And Codes

Haha please don't attack me in my sleep, I was busy lately… and completely brain dead, and buried. Well I am back now for more chapters until school starts. Please forgive me! Now Lee read the disclaimer!

Lee: YOSH! THE YOUTHFUL WRITER CECE, DOES NOT OWN US!

Neji: Cece.. Shouldn't you disclaim your profanity?

Uhh Neji you can!

Neji: -mutters- Hn. She cusses a lot.

Lee: So unyouthful.

WHY YOU TWO! -chases Lee and Neji-

Neji: BYAKUGAN!

SHIT SHIT SHIT! THAT HURTS NEJI STOP! TENTEN CONTROL HIM!

Tenten: Pfft I don't have a death wish..

ANYWHO! On with the story -glares at Neji-

* * *

Last Chapter: 

_Neji's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of soft, warm lips on his own. He looked down to see Tenten's lips on his own. She pulled back and he quickly let go. She smiled slightly as she turned around to see a wide eyed Ame sitting up. "OH MY GOODNESS DID I JUST SEE WHAT I THINK I DID?" Ame asked freaking out, happiness gushing out of her._

_"What? I only kissed him because I wanted him to let go." Tenten said to Ame, knowing that, that wasn't why she kissed him. After that nothing really happened at the party. Tenten left and went home. She was still in shock herself over what happened with Neji. All she could seem to say was "Happy Birthday... Neji."_

* * *

**Tenten's P.O.V.**

I got up to the sound of my alarm clock. I glared at it intently. It needed to die. Not caring about anything else I got dressed and headed for my kitchen. I got the Kellogg's Frosted Flakes box. I poured some milk in the bowl and poured the cereal into the bowl of milk. I slowly ate my cereal. I ended up falling asleep. My face was in the milk before I knew it. It was Monday, what did you expect? For me to happily hop off to school, without a care in the world. Haha, no way. I'm not Sakura! I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 25 minutes until first bell. I yelped as I jumped up, grabbed my back pack and ran out the door, locking it of course. I rushed down the street.

School Grounds

I got to the school grounds fairly quickly only to be tackled by someone. "Ahh!" I said fairly loud as I looked up to see who was on me.

"TENNIEEEEEE!" Ame said happily.

"It would be nice if you didn't try to kill me Ame."

"Why do you have milk on your face?"

"Eh? Milk?" I felt my face. It had milk on it.

"Haha silly Tennie." Ame said hyperly.

"How, in the world can you be so hyper on Monday? I want to sleep!"

"Well simple, Tennie. School is back so I-"

"Get to see Kiba?" I cut her off.

"NO!!!! SEE MY FRIENDS!" Ame said flushed.

"You look like a tomato.."

"SHUT UP TENTEN!"

"Better hope Sasuke doesn't try to eat you."

"HAHA! NICE ONE TENTEN-CHAN!" a voice from behind Ame came.

"Dobe.." Another voice said.

"Well, if it isn't the guys, Hiya." I said bluntly.

"TENTEN-CHANNNNN YOU LOOK PRETTY!" Naruto said drooling.

"HUH?" I asked very confused.

Ame whispered in my ear. "Hehe your hair is down…"

I screamed as I rushed into the school to put my hair up. A confused Ame ran behind me, as Sakura and Ino walked up. "What happened to Tenten, why did she scream?" They said in unison.

"Hair down." Sasuke said.

"Ahh." They said together once more before screaming. "TENTEN WE'RE COMING!" as they ran after her.

"Uh.. What happened.. Here? What's with all the yelling?" Hinata asked politely and quietly as she walked up with Neji and Kiba.

"Uhh Tenten's hair was down, Ame and Tenten took off running to try and fix it. Before that Ame was a tomato…" Shikamaru explained.

"Ahh… TENTENNNNNNN!" Hinata screamed. The guys flinched. Not many people heard Hinata scream and lived to tell the tale. Hinata booked off. The guys followed the quiet girl into the school.

Inside The Bathroom/Normal P.O.V.

"Tennie hurry up." Ame said in her annoyed voice.

"I can't Ame I have no hair ties or needles." Tenten said annoyed at Ame's annoyances..

"TENNIE!" was heard from out side as the door slammed open. It was Ino and Sakura.

"Hey, do you have any hair ties?" Tenten asked politely. Then the door opened again. Hinata entered.

"Hello.." Hinata said quietly.

"Hey Hina have any hair ties? I forgot some."

"No I'm sorry, we were late, I think Neji-niisan has some you could ask him."

"KAY!" Tenten walked out the door. She spotted the guys at Sasuke's locker. She seen Neji. "NEJI!" Tenten walked over to him. She turned him away from his friends.

"Hn." He replied his icy voice.

"I need hair ties, have any?"

"Yea. Only one." He said as he pulled out his hair tie and handed it to her.

"Uhh you didn't have to do that."

"Hn." He said as he turned back to his friends.

"Thanks!" She walked back into the bathroom.

"Welcome back Tennie." Ino said smiling.

Tenten smiled. She put her hair up into a low pony tail. She walked out the door to first period.

**After School/At Home/Tenten's P.O.V.**

The rest of the day went out smooth. Except the whistles from the guys in the hall way. The were lucky a kunai wasn't up their asses by the end of the day. I walked up to my door, and instead of opening it, I ram into it. 'Ouch' I opened the door this time and walked in. I went into my bed room and sat at the desk. I got out my homework. I didn't have much so I got on Messenger for a bit. I signed onto the chat rooms.

HeavenlyKunaiPandahas signed on

LilUchiha4life signed on

SunsetHeiress signed on

ShhImNotUchiha signed on

BowWow112 signed on

SmartCloud34 signed on

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: Hey Ame!

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: Hey Hina!

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: Hey Sasuke!

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: Kiba… Hey!

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: Shikamaru, Sir! Haha kidding of course.

LilUchiha4life: TENNIEEEEE!

LilUchiha4life: HINAAAAA!

SunsetHeiress: Hello Tenten, Ame.

ShhImNotUchiha: I'M NOT UCHIHA!

LilUchiha4life: Sure Sasuke… and I'm not a brunette.

ShhImNotUchiha: I have no idea how you became a brunette

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: Can you two stay one chat with out fighting?

LilUchiha4life: Nope.

ShhImNotUchiha: Can you go one day without staring at Hyuuga? Didn't think so.

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: EXCUSE ME! I DO NOT STARE AT NEJI!

SunsetHeiress: Shikamaru… are you still sane?

SmartCloud34: Yes why?

SunsetHeiress: Because I really don't want to be the only sane one here.

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: HEY I'M SANE UCHIHA SASUKE ISN'T!

LilUchiha4Life: I'm with Tennie

BowWow112: Hey I forgot I was here… I so need help in math. Hey Ame do you think you can tutor me?

LilUchiha4Life: TENNIE I NEED TO SPEAK TO IN PRIVATE MESSAGE! I'LL MESSAGE YOU!

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: Kay!

**Tenten and Ame's Private Message**

LilUchiha4Life: EEK WHAT DO I SAYYYYYYYY?

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: Uhh yes?

LilUchiha4Life: … and if I pass out?

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: Kiba knows CPR.

LilUchiha4Life: STOP SMIRKING TENNIE!

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: Damn how did you know?

LilUchiha4Life: Because I do…

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: Uhh Ame… do I really stare at Neji?

LilUchiha4Life: Want the truth or the answer you want?

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: … The truth

LilUchiha4Life: Then Hell yes..

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: Wow Thanks.

LilUchiha4Life: Uhuh anytime, Tennie!

Back To Main Chat

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: Ok That's done.

LilUchiha4Life: Sure Kiba I'll tutor you.

BowWow112: YAY I HAVE A PRETTY GIRL TUTORING ME!

LilUchiha4Life: ….

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: SHIT, HINA CODE SNIPER CODE SNIPER!

SunsetHeiress: What Code is that?

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: UCHIHA DOWN! I REPEAT UCHIHA DOWN!

BowWow112: Repeat that again… I don't understand.

SpiralGlare73 signed on

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: HINA! CODE SNIPER! CODE SNIPER!

SunsetHeiress: I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN!

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: WE'VE GOT AN UCHIHA DOWN! I REPEAT AN UCHIHA DOWN! SOUND THE ALARMS!

SunsetHeiress: OOH THAT CODE! OMG! SASUKE THERE'S AN UCHIHA DOWN!

ShhImNotUchiha: REALLY IS IT ITACHI?

BowWow112: SASUKE GET OUT OF ITACHI MURDER MODE!

ShhImNotUchiha: ITACHI I WILL KILL YOU!!!

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: AMEEEEEEE SPEAK TO USSSSSSSS!

SunsetHeiress: SPEAK TO USSSSSS PLEASEEEEEEE!

SpiralGlare73: And you all wonder why I don't talk much…

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: NEJI HYUUGA THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR ICYNESS WE HAVE AN UCHIHA DOWN!

SpiralGlare73: Tenten, we need to talk about what happened.

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: Wha?? You mean how I kissed you and almost told you that I loved you?

SunsetHeiress: O.O……..

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: AHH SHIT I NEVER SAID THAT… HINA WE HAVE A CODE COBRA! CODE COBRA!

SunsetHeiress: WHICH ONE IS THAT?

ShhImNotUchiha: You guys have way to much time on your hands.

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: HINA THAT'S THE ONE WHERE WE ACCIDENTLY TELL THE PEOPLE THAT WE LOVE THAT WE LOVE THEM OVER A MESSAGING SYSTEM!

SunsetHeiress: Ohhh yeaaaa that one… hehe forgot.

LilUchiha4Life: CODE SNIPER ABORTED!

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: AMEEEEEEEEE YOUR ALIVEEEEEEE

BowWow112: Is this why we never give Tenten sugar?

SpiralGlare73: Pretty much, these three together is horror. Add Sakura and Ino and they are completely bad.

ShhImNotUchiha: Yes… you haven't seen those five at sleep overs, its bad…

SpiralGlare73: Agreed Uchiha…

LilUchiha4Life: I'M ALIVE! AND YOU MISTER SASUKE UCHIHA! I COULD OF DIED AND YOU WOULDN'T OF CARED!

ShhImNotUchiha: Now you see where I stand.

LilUchiha4Life: I hate you!

ShhImNotUchiha: Likewise.

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: AME NO FIGHTING WITH SASUKE! WE'RE IN CODE COBRA!

LilUchiha4Life: -gasp- CODE COBRA!… what did you two do?

SunsetHeiress: Tennie expressed her undying love for my cousin.

LilUchiha4Life: Oh for a second I thought you guys told who I like….

SunsetHeiress: I'm not a bone head . I wouldn't do that while they were in here…

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: HEYY!

SmartCloud34: Sorry I fell asleep.. What are we talking about?

LilUchiha4Life: Tenten's undying love for Hyuuga Neji..

SmartCloud34: Oh, that… I knew that for days.

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: WHA? HOW?

SmartCloud34: Any real genius could pick that up.

SpiralGlare73: Hn. Tenten do you really like me?

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: YOU HEARD NOTHING!

ShhImNotUchiha: HEY!

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: HINA! AME! CALL SAKURA AND INO! GIRLS NIGHT AT MY HOUSE!! Hina, Ame, and I need to make more Codes.

LilUchiha4Life: I'll call Sakura!

SunsetHeiress: Already dialing Ino!

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: Good!

SpiralGlare73: I must go.. Hn.

SpiralGlare73 has signed off

LilUchiha4Life: Ok Sakura is coming!

SunsetHeiress: As is Ino!

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: Good!

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: HOLY SHIT WHY ARE YOU HERE? GO AWWAYYYY CODE HONEYDEW MELON!

SunsetHeiress: OMG I REMEMBER THAT CODE! HOLD ON TENNIE! AME! CODE HONEYDEW MELON!

LilUchiha4Life: OMG NOOOO TENNIE HOLD ONNNNN!

ShhImNotUchiha: Where the hell do you come up with these names?

SunsetHeiress: We were hungry… and it sounded good.

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: Ok well Tenten must go…. Hn.

ShhImNotUchiha: Hyuuga… are you kidnapping Tenten?

HeavenlyKunaiPanda: Nope. Hn.

HeavenlyKunaiPanda has signed off

LilUchiha4Life: SAKURA IS HERE! TENNIE WE'RE COMING!

SunsetHeiress: AS ARE INO AND I!

LilUchiha4Life has signed off

SunsetHeiress has signed off

BowWow112: SASUKE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUR SISTER PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

BowWow112 has signed off

ShhImNotUchiha: KIBA YOU DOBE!

SmartCloud34 has signed off

ShhImNotUchiha has signed off

**Meanwhile with our favorite characters/Tenten's P.O.V.**

I was sitting at the computer when someone came through my window. I was a little freaked at first. I turned to see Neji standing in my bedroom. "CODE HONEYDEW MELON!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. People must think I'm crazy now.

"You girls have way. To. Much. Time." He bluntly said.

I typed into my computer. I giggled a bit at Hinata and Ame's responses. "Hehe Ame and Hina are coming to save me.. They are bring reinforcements." I giggled out.

"You don't need saved." He said as he pulled me off the computer. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt very nervous… He dipped in and captured my lips with his. I didn't know exactly what to do so I just let my body do it for me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue licked my bottom lip for entrance, which I gladly gave. The battle for my mouth began… so to speak. We parted for air and sighed. "What was that for?" I asked him. He then smirked at me.

"I love you, Tenten." He said so bluntly.

"… PFFT YEA RIGHT! THE ICE CUBE IN LOVE! GET REAL!" I said thinking he was kidding.

"Tenten. I. Am. Serious." He said seriously… I had to believe him.

"Really?" I asked so confused. The Neji I knew was a cold hearted jerk. Here he was saying he loved me.. "I love you too.." Tenten said smiling. That's when he took over my username on the Messaging system and I sat on my bed. He then turned off my computer and sat next to me on my bed.

"Tenten.. You still don't believe me do you?"

"No.. I do.." I said. Then he pulled me on his lap and took out my or well his hair tie.

"I like it down." He said with a serious face on. "Keep. It. Down." He commanded.

"Sir yes sir." I said mocking him so lightly.

"CODEEEEEEEE HONEYDEW MELON!" I heard screamed. Then I heard another. "GOOO SAKURA!" and a "AME YOUR CRAZYYYYYYYY!" as Sakura crashed into my window.

"Hello Sakura."

She looked up. "AME YOU CRAZY IDIOT I THINK THEY ARE DATING!"

Ame jumped in. "Wow Sakura that looked like it hurt… THEY ARE?! TENNIE AND NEJI!" Ame said looking to us.

"AWWWWWW I wish I had someone who would do that two me. Tennie you lucky bitch!" Ino said walking in followed by a rushing Hinata.

"TENNIE HAS CODE HONEYDEW MELON BEEN STOPPED?" Hinata yelled as she looked over to where everyone was looking too. "Ohh I guess so." Hina smiled.

"Now that the girls are here." I said getting up. I pulled Neji to the window. "You have to leave bye.." I said sadness at the 'bye'. He wrapped me in his arms.

"Uhh Neji, dude… your squeezing her to death." Ame said pointing to me.

"HINA CALLED THE GUYS THEY ARE ON THEIR WAY HERE!" Ino shouted.

I looked up to Neji. He finally released. "Sorry Ten." He said smirking again.

"That's ok.. JUST DON'T DO IT AGAIN! Hehe." I said my voice getting sweet at the end. He kissed me once more.

"Hyuuga has a girl friend.." Sasuke said as he walked into the room through the window. He went to whisper something in Ame's ear before Kiba jumped into the room tackling Sasuke.

"SHUT UP UCHIHA!"

"GET OFF ME INUZUKA!"

"NO UCHIHA!"

"YES INUZUKA!"

"CODE BUBBLEY STUFF!" I yelled in the middle of the screams.

Ame eyes clicked over to me. She was panicking "CODE BUBBLEY STUFF GOTCHA!"

I nodded. I then turned to Neji. "Neji, can you calm them down before Ame has a heart attack?"

"Sure." He turned away from me. "UCHIHA! INUZUKA! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Neji yelled really loud. They stopped.

"There we go Ame." I said it too late Ame fell to the floor. "WAY TO GO BONEHEADS YOU MADE HER FAINT!" I knelt down to her. I picked her up and laid her on the bed. I pushed on her stomach and she woke up. "Good girl!" I said happily.

"GAHH LETS JUST DO THIS!" Ame yelled and got up. She wanted to start the party. "Ok lets watch a movie!" I said pushing everyone out my bedroom door.

* * *

End of chapter. I hope such a long chapter makes up for me being a back writer. 

Neji: -mutter- Bad writer defiantly

Tenten: NEJI! Be nice! CODE LAMPY GOOGLE!

Ame: CODE LAMPY GOOGLE! -smacks Neji-

Tenten: -smacks Neji-

-smacks Neji-

Hinata: Uhh -smacks Neji-

Sasuke: They have no life.

Neji: BYAKUGAN!

Tenten: -puts hair down- -pouts- Nejiiiiii-Kun!

Sasuke: Hyuuga don't give…

Neji: DAMN YOU TENTEN! -deactivates byakugan-

Hinata: Hehe!

Ame: NANANANANA!

Tenten: -clings to Neji-

Neji: I hate you Tenten…

Tenten: LOVE YOU TOO!

Neji! Be nice! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
